cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaul Santana
Shaul Santana (born Shaul-Lynn Dayanara Santana) is an American businesswoman, professional wrestler, actress, television personality, and model currently signed to FAME Wrestling. She is most known for her time in Cherish The Opportunity (CTO). Early Life Shaul was born in Chicago, Illinois on October 5, 1995. She is of Puerto Rican and African-American descent. Her cousin is also a professional wrestler under the ring name of Kimura Lee. Shaul played multiple sports growing up. Her mother, a school teacher and theater director, got her involved in theater at a young age. Santana had grown up a fan of wrestling and cited wrestlers such as Eddie Guerrero, Lita, The Rock, Victoria, and Molly Holly amongst her favorites. At the age of fourteen, Shaul's father was shot in killed in Chicago, Illinois. She has stated in the past that the murder of her father was traumatic and what ultimately led to her boxing as a way to cope. Professional Boxing Career Shaul began her training for boxing at the age of fourteen. Shaul had started to have amateur success at sixteen before having her first professional fight at the age of seventeen. She won her first profession title in August of 2014 before retiring at the age of eighteen. She lost her final fight via disqualification after using illegal tactics to fight her opponent, Lindsay Martinez. Professional Wrestling Career 'Training' Santana began her training in the winter of 2015. Within a few weeks she was already booking indy shows. Towards the end of May 2016, Shaul was signed to Wrestling Revolution Project, better known as WRP. 'Independent Circuit' Santana wrestled the independent circuit for five months prior to signing with WRP. She's wrestled for several different promotions gaining her mediocre success in the wrestling industry. 'Wrestling Revolution Project (May 2016 - September 2016)' Shaul Santana was signed to WRP from May 2016 to September 2016, when WRP merged with CTO. 'Cherish The Opportunity (October 2016 - December 2017)' Shaul Santana signed a contract with CTO in October of 2016 to appear in their developmental show, Fortune. Prior to the merging of CTO and WRP, Santana stated becoming a CTO superstar would be "a dream come true." Shaul would compete and particpate in a number of CTO events and pay-per-views prior to the airing of the competition. Such events included "Double or Nothing" and "Redemption", the latter being where Santana dropped a pipebomb and aligned herself as a heel in the women's division. The first episode of the Fortune competition aired on May 28th, 2017. Santana was eliminated Tiffany Aero in the first round after having the match restarted by Aaron Bomber following Santana's victory utilizing the ropes for added leverage in her pin. After several months of inactivity, Santana was released from her contract on December 25, 2017, along with several other roster members including Zander Devari, John Brody, Angel Warren, Logan Perris, Heather Spades, and Malachi, amongst others. Return to Independent Circuit (January 2018 - August 2018) Following her release from CTO, Shaul Santana announced that she'd be returning to the independent circuit under the new ring name Renee. She gave the following statement regarding the name change: "After being released from CTO, I felt as though I had lost a part of myself. I was unsure if I wanted to continue wrestling and I was in a really bad place. But the time away from all of the pressures and not having to worry about what the public thought of me on their TV screens allowed me to sort of reinvent myself and find myself again. It was really a sort of rebirth and it allowed me to separate myself from the wrestling persona. I got to be Renee Chanel inside of the ring and Shaul Santana outside of it. It was a really welcome and liberating change." Fame Wrestling Entertainment (August 2018 - Present) In August of 2018 signed a contract with Fame Wrestling Entertainment as member of the roster for the FAME wrestling promotion. The first season has yet to premiere. Other Ventures In October of 2016, Santana trademarked the name Kween on a number of products, leading fans to speculate that she'd begin business ventures outside of the wrestling world. Her cosmetics brand, Kween Kosmetics, would be one of these trademarks. Santana officially launched, Kween Kosmetics in the summer of 2018 at the age of 22. The initial launch included a series of products that were positively received by the public. The line was praised for its diverse range and inclusion of all skin colors in its products and the diversity seen in its campagins. The launched in stores and online in hundreds of countries around the world. Personal life Shaul Santana refers to herself as bisexual. She was in a relationship with fellow wrestler Aniyah VaDoll from December 2015 to late 2017. She has cited wrestlers such as Jessica Angel and Kendrick Santana as her closest friends in the business. In September of 2018 there was speculation that Kendrick and Shaul were in a relationship, it was later confirmed that the two are indeed dating. In wrestling * Finishing moves * As Shaul Santana ** Femme Fatality (Full Nelson Reverse STO) - 2017-present *** Muta Lock - 2017-present *** Off With Your Head/B.Y.K. (Breaking Your Krown)(Diving Corkscrew Stunner) - 2017-present *** Royal Lock-(Modified Figure-Four Headscissors Lock) - 2017-present *** Spear - 2016-2017;adopted from Aniyah VaDoll; used as a signature move thereafter *** #ChiTownBusta (Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster) - 2016-2017 *** #DaBomb (Double Knee Powerbomb) - 2016-2017 *** #DaBomb V2 (Running Sit-Out Powerbomb) -2016-2017 ** As Renee Chanel *** Chanel '57 (Diving Corkscrew Stunner) - 2017 - present *** Femme Fatality (Full Nelson Reverse STO) - 2017 - present *** Spear - 2016 - present * Signature moves ** Kween Klocked (Right Hook) ** Diving sommersault three-quarter facelock jawbreaker ** Kween's Splash (Frog Splash) - adopted from Eddie Guerrero ** Spear ** Superkick ** Running Leg Drop with Theatrics ** Right Hand Hook with Theatrics ** Tres Santanas (Triple Rolling Vertical Suplexes) - adopted from Eddie Guerrero ** Suplex Variations ** Shoulder Block * Nicknames ** The Kween ** Kween of CTO ** The Mean Kween of CTO ** Future Kween of CTO * Entrance themes ** Kweendom V2 (2017-present) ** Kweendom (WRP;2016 - 2017) Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler